


Wild Rides

by Oneofthe3gs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on AFF, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: “I assume you two are Jackson Wang and Kunpimook Bhuwakul?” Bambam was shocked, he didn’t think anyone besides Jackson and his family knew his real name. Jackson put on a brave face. “Depends on who’s asking.” The man didn’t answer but he gestured towards the car. “I think it would be in your best interest to follow me.” He said. Jackson puffed out his chest a bit. “No thanks. We’re good.” The man chuckled, but there wasn’t any humor behind it. “That wasn’t a request.” Suddenly a red dot appeared on both Jackson and Bambam’s chests. The source of the dot seemed to be a laser coming from the woods. “Get in the car.”





	1. Chapter 1

     Bambam walked along the streets of the busy city of Seoul. Cars were speeding alongside him, filled with men and women trying to get to work or school. He took in the day, the sun in the sky bright and blinding as it usually was. Although even though the sun was out it was anything but warm. Bambam pulled his winter coat tighter around his body, shivering from the sudden gust of wind that reddened his cheeks. His boots squished in the slush of the last snowstorm that hit the city. Winter was definitely one of his least favorite seasons. Everything was slush and cold, instead of the warm and green that came with spring and summer. Bambam shook himself out of his thoughts as he walked the rest of the way to his destination, the bank. 

 

     When Bambam reached the bank he took a number and sat in one of the chairs in the waiting area. He noted that there didn’t seem to be a lot of people waiting to be served. Then again this was the slower part of the day, since everyone was at school or work by this time. He then looked to the door and saw that there was only one security guard in sight.  _ “One Security Guard for this entire bank? That isn’t very safe.” _ Bambam looked at the officer’s belt.  _ “He isn't even armed. How is he supposed to protect the bank if he doesn't even have a stick or something to protect himself with?”  _ He thought, looking around the room when the guard caught his eye. His boyfriend, Jackson, texted him and he told him all about how unsafe the place would be if it ever got robbed. He then focused on the other people who were waiting with him. It seemed to only be a mother and her young child, and a man in a business suit who probably didn’t feel like waiting much longer if how he was shaking his leg was any indication. “Number 49 please approach counter number 5.” One of the bank tellers said. That was him. He walked over to the counter. “Good morning sir. How may I help you?” She said with an overly sweet smile. “I’m just here to make a withdrawal.” He said as he held up a withdrawal sheet. 

 

     Just as the bank teller was about to ask for his account number there was a burst from the door. “Nobody move!” Bambam looked behind him and saw that there was a masked man at the door, a gun in his hand. The guard tried to grab the man, but he was easily overpowered. “Hands where I can see them!” There was a moment of hesitation from everyone. The masked man shot at the ceiling. “I said put your fucking hands up!” Everyone immediately followed the order. The man pointed at Bambam and the other three customers. “You four on the ground. Hands behind your heads.” They did so carefully. The masked man then told one of the bank tellers to fill his bag with all the money they could fit in it. “And just to make sure you don’t think about putting any fake money in it.” The man pointed his gun at the young boy who was with his mother. “Show me what you put in the bag.” After what felt like an eternity later the man was satisfied with how much money was in his bag. He turned to exit the bank when he saw that the building was surrounded by police officers. “Ohhhh so one of you pressed the panic button when I was taking down the guard. That isn’t nice.” Just then there was a crack of a speaker. “You’re surrounded. Come out with your hands up!” The masked man clicked his tongue. His gaze turned to Bambam. “You’ll do.” The next thing Bambam knew he was being yanked up by his hair and the gun was pressed to his temple. “Say one word and you die.” The man whispered into his ear. Bambam nodded, tears pouring down his face from fear. Once the police saw the situation from the front window they froze. “One wrong move and the kid gets it.” Bambam was then dragged through  a backroom into an alleyway on the other side of the bank. He was shoved into a car that was parked near the door. After that the masked man got into the passenger's seat and they sped off before the police could get their plate number. 

 

     Once the bank was far out of sight Bambam turned to the masked man. There was a moment of silence before Bambam burst into laughter. “Did you see the look on everyone’s face? I think the guy in the suit pissed himself!” The masked man joined in his laughter before he took the mask off. The face underneath the mask was none other than Jackson’s. “Oh yeah. And that guard was so easy to take down, then again he wasn’t prepared for any of this to happen.” Jackson turned to him to give him a quick peck on the lips. “And you were perfect my little starlet. I mean I always knew you were a great actor, but crying on the spot? You should get an Emmy for that performance.” Bambam smiled widely as he took off the black wig and prosthetics he was wearing at the bank. “I mean you had to use your acting chops too. ‘One wrong move and the kid gets it.’ Classic.” They laughed once more before Jackson focused on the rode to get them to their hideout. Their hideout wasn’t anything special. It was the cheapest apartment they could find in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. Jackson parked the car in the garage, quickly throwing a tarp over it in case their plates were captured. 

 

     Bambam had just finished taking off all of his prosthetics when Jackson had finished counting the money. “We made a killing today. All thanks to your brilliant idea.” He said as he kissed Bambam on the lips. “Well it was your idea too. We just make a really good team.” Bambam replied, returning the kiss. “So what’s the plan now?” Jackson breathed deeply. “Well we pay rent tomorrow. And then we lay low for a bit.” Bambam slaps Jackson on the arm. “I know that dummy. I’m talking about what we do after that. I know you already have something planned.” Jackson smiles and bites his lip. “You’ll see when the time comes.” He says as he nuzzles into Bambam’s neck. Bambam chuckles. “Well it better be soon because I’m already starting to get bored with waiting.

 

     A few weeks later Bambam got his answer and immediately rejected it. “No. No way I can’t do that.” Jackson sighed. “Why not? They are just like anyone else. Why not steal from them?” Bambam pinched the bridge of his nose. “The difference between banks and the Jungs is that the Jungs would not hesitate to kill us on the spot, whether you have a hostage or not. I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” Jackson walked over to Bambam and placed his hands on his biceps, giving them a squeeze. “I know it's risky, but imagine if we pull it off! I mean come on they wouldn’t be the first big family we robbed. Remember the Jeons? We robbed them blind!” Bambam smiles at the memory. “People talked about it for weeks. Wondering who it was that planned such a heist.” Jackson looked Bambam in the eyes. “We can do that again. You trust me right?” Bambam smiled. “Until the day I die.” Bambam looks at the excitement in Jackson’s eyes and takes a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s rob the Jungs.” Jackson cheered before grabbing Bambam by the waist and lifting him, giving the younger man a few good spins as they both giggled.

 

     A few days later they sat outside the Jung mansion. Making sure they had everything they needed. “So we have to climb the building using the ivy on the side, and then we sneak in through the fire escape on the roof. You ready?” Bambam nodded. They were just about to make their way when they were suddenly blinded by bright lights coming from a car to the side of them. They froze, since they didn’t notice it at first. One of the car doors opened, and a man in a dark coat walked out of it. “I assume you two are Jackson Wang and Kunpimook Bhuwakul?” Bambam was shocked, he didn’t think anyone besides Jackson and his family knew his real name. Jackson put on a brave face. “Depends on who’s asking.” The man didn’t answer but he gestured towards the car. “I think it would be in your best interest to follow me.” He said. Jackson puffed out his chest a bit. “No thanks. We’re good.” The man chuckled, but there wasn’t any humor behind it. “That wasn’t a request.” Suddenly a red dot appeared on both Jackson and Bambam’s chests. The source of the dot seemed to be a laser coming from the woods. “Get in the car.” Bambam and Jackson got into the car when they realized what the hidden threat behind the man’s words was. The car ride to their destination was silent.

 

**Jackson and Bambam held hands the entire time.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

     Neither Jackson or Bambam knew what to expect when they reached their destination. But a beautiful mansion nestled in the middle of the woods was probably one of the last things they were imagining when they thought of where the man in the coat was taking them. Soon they pulled up in front of the front door. They were let out of the car, and the second their feet met the ground they were both looking for ways to get out in case whatever they were here for went south. The man in the coat cleared his throat. “You won’t be able to escape here alive. So I would suggest you follow me before I lose my patience.” The man startled them with how he knew they were looking for an escape route. After a moment of hesitation they followed the man in. The foyer was beautiful, with its high ceilings and grand chandelier. The color scheme of the room seemed to be white and gold with hints of green. They didn’t take too much time taking in the sight of the room because the man had started walking at a fast pace towards a different room. They didn’t get the time to really take in  all of the decorations in the house, but what they did catch were a few priceless paintings hanging on the walls and large vases filled with wildflowers. Bambam was secretly memorizing the directions they were taking, just in case they wanted to make a run for it. The man may have said they couldn’t get out alive but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. Soon they stopped in front of a large wooden door. The man in the coat turned around. “Speak only when you are spoken to, and don’t try to be smart. The boss hates wise guys.” He said before he led them through the door. 

 

     Jackson and Bambam took in the room they had been led to. It was a dining room. There was a long table in the center of the room, covered in a white tablecloth. The chairs looked comfortable, with the arm rests and the seats being covered with green cushioning. There were two men sitting at the table. One was sitting at the head of the table while the other was sitting just to the right of him. The man at the head of the table looked intimidating, his jaw strong and his eyes cold. He looked at them like he was looking at prey, his fingers interlaced just under his chin and his elbows resting on the table. The man to his right, by looks alone, was his foil. He looked softer, more inviting. His eyes looked kind, and the small smile on his lips looked almost friendly. Even though both men looked like they should be opposites, they both gave off the same energy. It was an energy that would make anyone want to be in their good graces. It was powerful, and felt deadly. Jackson tightened his grip on Bambam's hand as they were led to the opposite side of the table, Jackson taking the head while Bambam sat to his left. The man in the black coat then took his seat to the left of the scary looking man, glaring at Jackson and Bambam. The man at the head of the table let out a sigh. “So. You two are the ones that have been raising hell in the community for the past few weeks.” The man leaned back in his chair. “I was fine with it at first. Actually I enjoyed waiting for you to make your next move. But you see-” The man’s tone turned dark. “Then you robbed that bank a few weeks back. You had to have known that the Kim family owns it. So explain why you thought it was a good idea to steal from it.” 

 

     Jackson and Bambam were stunned for a few minutes. But soon Bambam answered. “We robbed it for the same reason we robbed every other place. It looked like fun.” The man at the head of the table chuckled. “Fun? You thought it was fun? Interesting. Most people rob banks for different reasons. But your little bit of fun nearly cost me big time.” Jackson’s eyebrows furrowed. “Hold on a minute. Are you a Kim? Because I don't see how what we did would affect you in any way if you aren’t.” “Well my team was a little bit busy taking care of a few things in the warehouse next door. If the police that surrounded the bank had caught them they would have been in some deep shit.” Bambam tilted his head in confusion. “So you’re mad at us because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time? And you didn’t get caught so why are you throwing a hissy fit about it? And what were you doing that was so bad?” The man at the head of the table was fuming. “You have no idea who you’re talking to. Do you?” Bambam shrugged his shoulders. “You could be the king of the world and I would talk to you no different. Give respect to earn respect.” “Why you little!” The man at the head of the table stood up, but the man to his right grabbed his arm. “You’ll have to excuse him. He has a bit of a temper.” He turned to the man he was holding. “And they’re right. We haven’t introduced ourselves. How are they supposed to know the gravity of what they’ve done if they don’t know what you do?” The man at the head of the table sat back down. 

 

     “How about we all introduce ourselves? Then we can talk about this issue with a bit of clarity.” The kind man turned his attention to Jackson and Bambam. “Hello, my name is Choi Youngjae.” He gestured to the man in the dark coat. “I’m Park Jinyoung.” He said with a scowl. Finally Youngjae gestured to the man at the head of the table. The man rolled his eyes, but one look at Youngjae had him sighing. “And I’m Im Jaebum.” At the reveal of Jaebum’s identity Bambam and Jackson paled. “Wait? Im Jaebum? As in ‘King of Crime’ Jaebum?” Bambam said. Jaebum groaned. “Who the hell even gave me that name? It makes me sound like a cartoon villain instead of a mafia leader.” Jaebum put his full attention back to Bambam. “But yes. That’s me. Now do you understand why I am more than a little upset that some of my guys were almost thrown in jail for your ‘fun’ bank robbery?” Jackson scowled. “It’s still not our fault! How were we supposed to know your team was in the warehouse? Were we supposed to shoot you an email to ask what days you’re doing crime so we didn’t step on your toes? Are we expected to be mind readers?” “You are really testing my patience. I was gonna let you off with a warning not to do it again but if this is how you act then maybe I should just get rid of you.” Jackson and Bambam shut their mouths then. Youngjae spoke up. “Or we could do something else.” Youngjae leaned over to Jaebum, whispering something in his ear. Jaebum looked less and less angry as Youngjae whispered. “Ohhh I like your idea Jae.” He said, grabbing Youngjae’s hand and kissing the back of it. 

 

     “I’m going to make a proposition. You boys have caused me a lot of trouble, so you can repay me by joining us on our next heist.” Bambam huffed a bit. “And if we refuse such a  _ generous _ offer?” Jaebum shrugged and pulled out a pistol, taking the safety off quickly. “If you refuse I won’t hesitate to make sure you don’t get in my way again.” Bambam paled, and Jackson was quick to block him in case Jaebum pulled the trigger. 

 

**“So what do you say?”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you when I update next! :*


	3. Chapter 3

     Jackson and Bambam decided to join the heist. They figured Jaebum would take them on the heist and then let them go. And if he didn’t they at least had time to get to know the mansion they were in so they knew how to escape. They were led to the rooms they would be staying in for the night. After wishing them a good night, with a promise that they would be meeting the rest of the team the next morning, Jaebum and Jinyoung left them alone with Youngjae. Youngjae turned to the two who were getting settled. “You guys must be uncomfortable about all of this. I know it’s weird to be joining the heist of another team, but it won’t be too bad. I know you two will do well.” Bambam tilts his head. “And how are you so sure about that?” Youngjae smiles widely. “Well you have to do a good job. If not I’ll take you out myself.” He says, as if he is talking about something like the weather. Jackson steps a bit in front of Bambam. “Is that a threat?” Youngjae pouts. “I don’t make threats. Only promises. Good night.” Youngjae turns to leave the room. “Wait!’ Bambam says. “Can I ask a question?” Youngjae turns around and nods. “Sure. I’m an open book.” “What are you on the team? Jaebum’s the leader and Jinyoung seems to be his right hand, so what are you?” Youngjae looks like he’s thinking for a moment. “I guess you can call me the last resort.” He says, leaving the room before he can be asked any more questions.

 

     Meanwhile, Jaebum and Jinyoung were in the kitchen. Jinyoung was washing the dishes from dinner and Jaebum sat on the counter next to him, swinging his legs as he bit into an apple. “I don’t understand why you’re eating that when you just had dinner.” Jinyoung says as he scrubs harshly at a pot. Jaebum scoffs. “Well I don’t know why you’re pretending that’s the problem you have with me right now.” Jinyoung pauses for a moment. “And what exactly do you mean by that?” He asks as he goes back to scrubbing the pot, but more gently this time. “You know what I mean. You have a problem with the decision I made today. Don’t you?” Jinyoung huffs. “Look, we’ve known each other since we were kids. Never once have I ever doubted you on anything. But this is one decision I have to disagree with.” Jinyoung turns his attention to the leader. “Those dumbasses are gonna be nothing but trouble. We don’t know them that well. What’s stopping them from turning on us? A threat on their lives can only work for so long.” Jaebum hops off the counter and moves to turn the water off, getting in Jinyoung’s space. “You know what our next heist is. Do you really think we’re going to be able to pull it off without a scapegoat? If we get caught during that heist someone needs to go down for it. I say we send them in and if it goes south we feed them to the wolves.” Jinyoung takes a step back. “We don't need a scapegoat. That heist will go just fine without them.”

 

     Jaebum gets in Jinyoung’s space again. “I’m glad you’re confident. But let’s say you’re wrong. We’ve never done a heist like this before. What if it's more secure than we thought? What if something we didn’t prepare for happens? Who are you willing to send in to take the fall?” Jaebum moves back so he’s leaning on the counter, his face showing that he is thinking. “We can’t send in Mark. He’s our eyes from the outside. Maybe we should send Youngjae in? But you know how he gets when we send him in for missions, he tends to go overboard. We certainly wouldn’t want that again. Do you remember how long it took to get him back?” Jaebum looks Jinyoung right in the eyes. “Maybe we should send in Yugyeom? He’s the newest one on the team. You certainly wouldn’t miss him if he was put away for this. Right?” Jinyoung looks away, cursing under his breath. Jaebum smiles. “Do you see it my way now? We send in these two amateurs and if they go down no one gets hurt. If they succeed we get what we want. Isn’t it a win win for us?” Jinyoung takes a deep breath. “Alright. I see where you’re coming from. But answer me this. What do we do with them if they succeed?” Jaebum pats Jinyoung on the shoulder as he throws the apple core away. “We let Youngjae decide their fate.” He says as he leaves the kitchen. Jinyoung lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before turning his attention back to the dishes.

 

**He hopes this heist goes well.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Things have been a little hectic. But I'll post a longer chapter next time.


	4. Chapter 4

     The next morning Bambam wakes up with Jackson wrapped around him like an overgrown koala. Usually Jackson being so in his space would annoy him. But when he remembers the situation that they’re in he grabs as tightly as he can onto the other man. Jackson stirs from his slumber. “Either the world is ending or someone has a gun pointed at us. Why are you so clingy this morning?” Bambam nuzzles into Jackson’s chest. “Because we’re being forced to do a heist for one of the biggest gangs in Korea. How the hell did we even get in this mess?” Jackson runs his fingers through Bambam’s hair. “Well we’re here because we decided to rob the wrong place at the wrong time. But I think I know a way to make sure that we get out of this alive.” Bambam lifts his head. “And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” The other man shakes his head. “The less you know about this plan the better. But I can guarantee that we will both make it out of here alive.” Bambam doesn’t look convinced. “Do you trust me?” Jackson says, making sure Bambam doesn’t look away. “With my life.” The answer is given with no hesitation. Jackson smiles. “Just leave it all to me okay? We’ll do the heist for them, but they’ll leave us alone after that.” Jackson gives Bambam a kiss on the forehead. Before Bambam can say more three knocks are heard from the door of their room. Jinyoung walks in. “I hope you two are ready to meet the rest of the team.” 

 

    Jackson and Bambam are led back to the room they were first escorted to. The table is filled with different breakfast foods. Jaebum is at the head of the table, reading the paper as he sips from a cup of coffee. Youngjae is to his left once again, happily humming as he fills his plate with pancakes. Jinyoung goes to settle himself at Jaebum’s right. There are two other men at the table. One of the men sits next to Youngjae, his head in his hand, and he seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness in front of his bowl of cereal.  The other sits next to Jinyoung, happily munching on his own breakfast. Jackson and Bambam take a seat at the opposite side of the table and dig in. The man next to Jinyoung pauses. “Ohhh so you two are the one’s everyone has been talking about.” He tilts his head. “Funny. I imagined you to look a lot different.” His gaze turns to Bambam. “I thought you would have more muscle you know? Since neither of you seem that smart.” Jinyoung pats the speaker on his back. “Yugyeom, what have we said about saying things that aren’t nice?” Yugyeom turns his attention to Jinyoung. “Wait until they’re out of earshot?” “Exactly. So it would be best if you just shut your mouth and finish your breakfast.” Yugyeom pouts, but once he sees the look Jaebum is giving him he quickly listens. The sleepy man chuckles a bit. The rest of breakfast goes without another word. 

 

     Once they have breakfast Jaebum leads them to what looks to be a briefing room. They all take seats around a round table, a screen with a map of what must be where the heist will take place in the center of it. Jaebum leans forward so he can rest his elbows on the table. “So some introductions are in order.” Jaebum gestures towards the two team members they don’t know. “You know Yugyeom, he insulted you at breakfast.” Jackson and Bambam nod in agreement. “Yugyeom is our newest team mate he specializes in sniping.” Yugyeom beams at the statement. “I hear I’m one of the best in the country.” Jaebum rolls his eyes. “If you were anything less than the best you would be floating in the Han.” Jaebum points to the other man before Yugyeom can talk back. “This is Mark. Our resident hacker slash get away driver.” Mark gives a wave, fully awake now that he’s eaten. Yugyeom speaks up once more. “He doesn’t talk much. Especially around strangers.” Jaebum then turns to the duo at the other side of the table. 

 

     “These two are Jackson and Bambam. They're gonna help us with our heist. Now that we all know each other let’s get down to business.” Jaebum clicks a button and the map changes into a picture of a building. “We are going to be robbing the Kyungin Museum of Fine Art.” He clicks the button again and the picture changes to one of an advertisement. “The museum is going to have an exhibition on original artwork from Peter Paul Rubens. Apparently a few of his missing works have turned up. If we can get those paintings and prove they are authentic our client would be very happy.” Yugyeom raises his hand. Jaebum acknowledges it. “Can I ask who our client is?” Jaebum hums. “I can’t say exactly. But I can say a museum in America would be glad to have it in their exhibit.” Yugyeom nods, satisfied with the answer, and takes a few notes. Jaebum taps the screen and the map of the museum pops up and becomes three dimensional. “So the way we’re gonna do this is really simple. Jackson and Bambam will enter through this back entrance.” Jaebum highlights a section of the map. “The guards will be preoccupied by the lavish party that the museum is throwing in celebration of this discovery. A party that I have been invited to. I’ll be there, making sure that no one gets suspicious of what’s happening. Yugyeom will go with me to the party and sneak off to get to the roof. He’ll be posted there in case things go bad and someone needs to be taken out.” The team make notes on what their leader is saying. Jackson, on the other hand, is looking intently at the map. “Mark is going to hack into the mainframe to see what room they are keeping the paintings in, and he’ll mess with the security system so neither of you will end up on camera. Jinyoung is going to take out the guards in the security room, so they don’t raise any alarms when the cameras go off.” Youngjae piped up then. “What am I doing Jaebum?” “What you always do. Wait on standby. We might actually need you if those idiots mess up.” He says as he points to Jackson and Bambam. Youngjae nods, his smile fading a bit.

 

     “So is everyone in agreement?” Jackson raised his hand this time. “Just one thing.” Jackson points to the entrance Jaebum had highlighted. “Doesn’t coming in through the back door seem a little obvious? Do you really think that all the security is going to be focused on the party? If anything the museum probably hired extra guards to work for the night. I’m not saying the rest of the plan is flawed, but just walking in through the back entrance doesn’t seem smart.” Jaebum lifts an eyebrow. “Oh? Well what are you gonna do? Walk in through the front door?” Jackson shakes his head and rotates the map a little bit, pointing to a small door on the side. “When the museum has big events like this they get catering. And the catering company usually enters through this door. I know a guy who might be willing to give us a few uniforms from the company. We could just walk in in disguise and then get the coordinates from Mark so we know where to go.” Jaebum doesn’t look convinced. “How much can we trust this guy? He wouldn’t just do that for free, so what’s in it for him? Plus I’m not willing to get another person involved in this heist. If too many people know about it there might be a loose thread.” Bambam speaks up. “We’ve worked with this guy before. He owes me a life debt, so he won’t ask for anything in return. And he knows what’ll happen to him if he doesn’t keep his mouth shut. I think it would be better to involve one more person. It’s better than getting caught before we can even start the heist.” Jaebum’s jaw tightens a bit. “Fine. We’ll do that. But if he turns out to be a snitch you’re both taking the fall for it.” Bambam and Jackson nod in understanding. "The rest of the plan stays the same. The party is tomorrow night, so I would suggest you get yourselves ready.” Jaebum says as he walks out of the room. Youngjae leaves the room next, looking a bit crestfallen. The rest leave the room until it’s only Bambam and Jackson left. 

 

     “Nice plan babe. I hope Jungkook can get us the uniforms we need.” Bambam says as he looks to his boyfriend. Jackson smiles. “I’m sure he will, he always does. Plus he’ll be perfect for keeping the guards off our trail if things go wrong. I’m gonna go and call him.” Bambam nods. “I’ll go explore this mansion a bit. There might be something that can help us escape if they try anything funny.” Jackson nods before he walks off to call Jungkook. Bambam wanders around the mansion, looking for anything they can use as leverage against Jaebum. Unfortunately, most of the doors are either locked, or lead to empty guest rooms. Bambam is just about to call it quits when he hears a noise coming from one of the back doors of the mansion. It leads to outside, and the top panel of the door is glass. Bambam looks through the little window, and sees Youngjae in the backyard. Rain is pouring down on the lonely figure in the yard, and as a result Youngjae is soaked to the bone. The young man has a pair of MMA gloves on his hands, and he seems to be punching at a thin tree in the back. The punches are light at first, but soon they turn deadly. They come lightning fast, and Bambam can practically see how much force goes into every punch by how violently the tree shakes. The tree he’s punching at turns to splinters before Bambam’s eyes, and then it falls over with a light crash. 

 

     Bambam is in shock from what he saw, but he can’t find it in him to look away. Youngjae rolls his neck and flexes his fingers. His breathing is heavy, and he paces around the yard in an attempt to calm himself. It only seems to frustrate him further, however, and he rips the gloves off of his hands. He tosses them to the ground and sets his eyes on another tree. He gets into a stance before he delivers a flurry of punches to the wood in front of him. Just before he knocks the tree down a voice causes him to pause. “How many  times to we have to tell you to wear gloves?” Bambam turns his attention to Jaebum, who is approaching Youngjae slowly. “You tell me every time I come out here to let off steam.” Youngjae says, delivering the final blows that knock the tree over. Jaebum nods. “And what has you so fired up this time?” Youngjae turns to face Jaebum. “The same thing that fires me up every time. You keep putting me on the sidelines every time we have a mission. Like I’m some sort of doll that’ll break if you send him in to do his damn job.” Youngjae lets out a huff of air. “No offence Jaebum, but sometimes I think you’re punishing me for something. And if you are just tell me what I did so I can make it right. I’m tired of not pulling my own weight on this team.” Jaebum tilts his head. “But you are pulling your weight.” Youngjae lets out a groan. “No I’m not. I’ve been training in this line of work since I was three. Why don’t you let me do what I’ve been trained to do?” Youngjae said, his expression becoming sad. “Do you remember the last time we just let you do what you were trained to do? I don’t want you back in that type of headspace.” Youngjae looks ashamed. “I had never been on a team before. Things are different now. Please. I don’t want everyone else on the team thinking I’m just some play thing you keep on your arm.” Jaebum lets out a sigh. “I’ll put you on for the mission after this one. Just go along with the plan this one last time okay?” Youngjae hesitates before he nods. “Good. Now let’s get inside before you get a cold. We can make you a big cup of cocoa.” Youngjae smiles at the suggestion, grabbing onto the hand Jaebum reached out for him. Bambam ducks before he is seen by the couple. 

 

**He then runs to Jackson to tell him everything he heard.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

     Bambam burst through the door that led to the room Jackson and he were sharing. “You’ll never believe what I just saw!” Jackson looked up from the papers he was reading. “What happened?” He asked as he put some of the papers down. “Well first off, what are those papers? Actually, not important. That Youngjae guy is super dangerous. I just saw him take down two trees in the backyard!” Bambam said as he jumped onto the bed. “Really? He’s stronger than I thought then. I just thought he was good with guns and that’s why he’s the last resort. Seems like I was wrong.” Bambam smiled. “But I think we can use him as a last resort too.” Jackson tilted his head. “And how are we gonna do that?” Bambam sits himself properly on the bed. “Jaebum seems to have a big soft spot for Youngjae. If we can find something that we can use against him, maybe Jaebum will let us live. That was your plan right?” Jackson shook his head. “Not really, I mean that plan can go pretty sour pretty quick. For one we would have to find dirt on Youngjae, which they would never keep in the house if they were smart. And even if we found that dirt they would probably send Youngjae in to kill us.” Bambam cursed under his breath. Jackson smiled and patted his head. “But if you can find some dirt on Youngjae in the house then it's a good backup plan.”

 

     Bambam sighed and fell back so he was laying flat on the bed. He turned his head and saw the papers. “What are those anyway?” Jackson smiled and handed Bambam the papers. “It’s not dirt on Youngjae but I had a friend of mine look up any information he had about him.” Bambam read over the papers, his eyes widening a bit. “He’s an orphan?” Jackson shook his head. “His mother died but his father lived. His father ran the orphanage though, so he grew up there.” Bambam nodded his head before furrowing his eyebrows. “Wait. Youngjae said he’s been trained in this field since he was three?” Jackson tilted his head in confusion before realization crossed his face. “You don’t think the orphanage was a cover up for something. Do you?” Bambam’s eyes widened. “What if the orphanage was a cover up for an assassin training school!” Bambam deflated after he finished his sentence. “Too bad we’ll never know for sure. I mean according to these papers the orphanage shut down a while back. There wasn’t any news coverage about it so I guess no one ever figured it out.” Jackson sighed. “Well at least we have some information about Jaebum’s little soft spot. We already know enough dirt on Jaebum for him to have us killed if we squeal. If all else fails we can at least take him down with us.” Bambam cuddled up to Jackson. “I hope your plan turns out smoothly.” Jackson ran his fingers through Bambam’s hair. “Yeah, me too.”

 

     The next day they were all getting ready for the heist. Jungkook had managed to swipe a few uniforms for Jackson and Bambam, and they were delivered to the mansion. Bambam was in the bathroom blow drying his hair. That morning Jaebum had demanded him to dye it black. Something about blending into the crowd of workers. Once he was done he changed into his borrowed uniform. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a regular person, gone was the white hair that made him stand out so much. Bambam sighed, thinking of the positives. _“I can finally give my hair a rest I guess. I’ve probably dyed it to the point of no return.”_ He thought as he ran his fingers through his now dark hair. Bambam sighed before he when to look for Jackson. It was when he was walking down a hallway that he heard it. It was the sound of glass breaking. Bambam ran to the noise, only to see Yugyeom standing in the kitchen. It looked like he had dropped a glass of some sort. “You okay?” He asked, genuinely worried about the other. He wasn’t sure why he cared. There was just something about the other man that charged up his protective side. Yugyeom looked at the other man in the room. Or at least it looked like he was looking at him, his eyes seemed a little far away.

 

     “Yugyeom?” Yugyeom slowly kneeled on the floor and started to pick up the glass pieces. Bambam quickly moved and grabbed Yugyeom’s hands. “What the hell are you doing? You could cut your fingers!” It looked like Yugyeom had already done that, if his bloody fingertips were any sign. Bambam sighed. “Come on. Get up.” Bambam says as he leads Yugyeom to sit on the counter. He then looks around for a broom, and once he finds it he looks to Yugyeom. “When glass falls to the floor you use this,” He holds up the broom, “To sweep it up. We don’t use our bare hands to pick up glass. That’s dangerous. Understand?” Yugyeom nods, watching Bambam sweep up and throw out the glass. Bambam turned back to Yugyeom. “Now let me make sure you didn’t get any glass stuck in your fingers.” Bambam took hold of Yugyeom’s hands. There didn’t seem to be any glass stuck, so after struggling to find the first aid kit he quickly cleaned and bandaged every cut finger. “There you go. Good as new. Now next time a glass falls you’ll sweep it up right?” Yugyeom nodded slightly. Bambam smiled. “Good.” Bambam raised his hand to pat Yugyeom on the head but the other man flinched. Bambam froze, but he slowly moved his hand to gently pat Yugyeom. Yugyeom relaxed, and his eyes finally seemed to clear. He blinked a few times. His eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you touching me?” Bambam quickly put his hand down. “Uh, no reason. You okay?” Yugyeom tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Yugyeom looked at his hands. “What the?” Suddenly the color drained from Yugyeom’s face. He coughed a few times as he hopped off the counter. “I’m fine. I just gotta . . . be somewhere else.” Yugyeom bolted out of the room. Bambam looked confused before he shrugged continuing on his way to look for Jackson.

 

     They arrived at the museum before the heist was to take place. They did this so they all had alibis if they were questioned by the police. Mark was sitting in a van that was parked a street away from the side door of the museum. He was furiously hacking into the security system of the museum. Jinyoung had already taken care of all of the security guards in the security room and he was to stay in that room to make sure none of the guards from the room escaped. Yugyeom was on his way to post himself on the roof after greeting every guest at the party. Jackson and Bambam were in the kitchen setting up plates for the waiters to take out to the crowd. Jaebum was chatting with the other guests at the party. Lastly, Youngjae sat in the bushes by the side door incase something went wrong. Mark finally managed to hack into the security system. “Alright I’m in. When I give the signal Jackson and Bambam should be good to go. I’m sending the coordinates of the paintings to your watches.” Jackson coughed and Bambam started to hum to let Mark know they heard him. It took a few more minutes, but after a while Mark said. “Alright I’ve disabled everything. The cameras should be looping the same footage for the next few hours. Time to move guys.”

 

     Jackson and Bambam slipped away from the kitchen, with all of the chefs present and how minimal their position was it was easy to do. They quickly ran into a bathroom and changed into clothes that were easier to sneak around in, since security was still monitoring the halls. They quickly snuck through the museum, using the map that Mark had sent them. “I think the paintings should be at the end of this hallway.” Jackson whispered as they walked through the halls. “I think you’re right.” Bambam and Jackson continued to quietly sneak down the hallway. They reached the room and Bambam picked the lock on the door with the kit Jaebum gave him. Once they were in the room they closed the door behind them and turned on their flashlights to avoid drawing attention to the room. They were just about to grab the paintings when an alarm went off. “Shit!” Bambam cursed under his breath. Jackson grabbed his arm and pulled him to a janitor’s closet. “Quick pick the lock!” Bambam did so and they got into the closet quickly, locking the door behind them. Lucky for them the museum was huge, so they had enough time to hide in the closet. “What the fuck Mark?” Jackson whispered into his watch. “I thought you disabled all of the security!” Bambam whisper yelled. “I thought I did! I must have missed that one!” Jaebum sighed. “Are you telling me my mission is going to fail because of one of my teammates?” Mark let out a sigh of his own. “Look, we can deal with this after we fix this mess. What are we gonna do now?” Jaebum hummed. “I say we cut our losses and leave Jackson and Bambam behind. Make a noise if you disagree with my plan.” No noise came through the line. “Okay. Nice working with-” “Wait!” Jackson interrupted. “You can’t do this.” “And why not?” Jinyoung said. “Because-”

 

**Just then the door to the janitor’s closet jiggled.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated this story. Sorry for that. Other things distracted me. But I've made a schedule that will (hopefully) keep me on track with everything that I need to do. Thank you so much for being patient with me on this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

     Bambam and Jackson held their breath as the door knob continued to jiggle. Suddenly a voice came through the door. “I don’t think we have to check the closet. I think the guys in the security room set off the alarm to keep us on our toes. They’ve been doing it for the past three days.” Another voice came through the door, sounding closer to the piece of wood that separated Jackson and Bambam from their doom. “Those guys really love a good prank, huh? Still I think we should up security around this room to be safe. I’ll stand by the north entrance with Junhyeon and you take the other entrance with Minji.” The two figures walked away from the door, calling the other guards to make sure the room was secure. Jackson and Bambam let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God the guys in the security room are assholes.” Bambam whispered. Jaebum suddenly coughed. “So do you want to explain to me exactly why we can’t just leave you to figure this out on your own?” He asked, sounding bored. Jackson took a breath. “Because if we go down we’ll take you with us.” 

 

     Jinyoung laughed. “And how, exactly, do you plan on doing that? There’s no way you could link us to anything.” Bambam saw Jackson smirk. “See that’s where you’re wrong. You see I have proof that this entire heist was your plan.” The line was silent until Youngjae spoke up. “And what proof is that.” Jackson smiled and pulled out his phone. “Did you really think that I wasn’t going to try to do everything in my power to make sure I would get out of this?” Jackson opened up an audio file on his phone and played it.  _ “We are going to be robbing the Kyungin Museum of Fine Art.” _ Jaebum’s voice said. The audio continued to play of Jaebum’s breakdown of the heist. Bambam could hear Jaebum’s angry breathing through the line. Jackson laughed a little. “I know what you’re going to say next. ‘What would stop me from just killing you and deleting the recording?’ Well my dear friend who got us the uniforms would stop you. I’ve sent him this audio file with specific instructions to make sure it gets to the police. I’ve also sent it to a few of my other contacts. If they don’t receive a text from my phone with a specific message by nine tomorrow they’ll assume we’re dead and turn you in. So you have two options. You can either help us get this heist done, or you could go to jail. Your choice.”  Yugyeom’s laughter could be heard through the line. “I guess you two aren’t as dumb as you look. Here I was thinking that I was going to get home early.” Jaebum let out an angry groan. “Fine we’ll finish the heist and get you out of there. But once we do you’ll delete that recording.” “Actually I’ll delete the recording when me and Bambam are safe in our home. You can give me your word on that right?” Jackson imagined that Jaebum was clenching his teeth angrily when he said, “Fine. You have my word that the both of you will be returned to your home unharmed.” Jackson smiled at Bambam. “Good. So what do we do now boss?” “As much as I don’t want to do this.” Jaebum sighed. “Youngjae. Go in there and get the job done. But be safe, we don’t want to lose you.” Youngjae’s voice crackled through the line. “I’m on it.” 

 

     Youngjae took a deep breath before he snuck out of the bushes. He pulled the face mask that rested around his neck up to his face.  _ “First step, get all of the guards to one place.” _ Youngjae walked to the opposite side of the museum that the paintings were at. He decided to make a commotion there so all of the guards would be distracted. When Youngjae got to the back entrance he saw that there were two armed guards there.  _ “Just what I need.” _ He thought to himself as he aimed his pistol at one of the guards.  _ “Let’s see. A shot between ribs four and five could do the trick as long as I don’t hit the lung.”  _ Youngjae took aim but he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind. Youngjae fought against the sensation, since Jaebum had told him not to succumb to the feeling. He tried as hard as he could to keep his aim on the intended target. Unfortunately, the fight with his mind led him to shoot too early, and he ended up shooting one of the guards in the knees. Youngjae looked up to see the guard fall to the floor, wailing in pain. The guard next to him called for backup as he reached for his weapon.  _ “That works too I guess.” _ Youngjae thought as he ran off to sneak in through the side door. 

 

     Youngjae snuck through the halls of the large museum, making sure to hide whenever he heard footsteps coming his way. He was thinking of what he had to do next.  _ “Okay. So this will be simple. All the guards are at the back entrance. I’ll just sneak in, grab the paintings, collect the idiots, and get out. Easy.” _ What Youngjae didn’t expect was the guards that were still posted at the door he was trying to sneak in through. Youngjae was quick to notice them and hid.  _ “Great. Now what am I gonna do?”  _ Youngjae weighed his options.  _ “I can shoot them, but the gunshots will make any guards walking around run over here. _ Youngjae let out a sigh. _  “Looks like I have to do this the old fashioned way.” _ Youngjae put his pistol away and grabbed a ball made of metal. He threw it as hard as he could into the exhibit he was hiding in, breaking a cheap vase. The guards were quick to run to the noise and Youngjae snuck his way into the room with the paintings. Just as he was about to enter the room a guard turned the corner, curious to the noise he heard. He saw Youngjae. The guard was quick to pull his gun out. “Stop right there!” Youngjae froze, but only long enough to fool the guard into thinking he had the upper hand. The guard approached Youngjae slowly. When the guard was within arm length, Youngjae pounced and tried to disarm the guard. The guard was a bit faster, but was startled by Youngjae’s attack. He fired his gun, hitting Youngjae in the arm. Youngjae hissed in pain before he successfully disarmed the guard and knocked him out cold. Youngjae quickly snuck into the room, running to the closet Bambam and Jackson were hiding in. He quickly knocked on the door, making sure the two men inside knew it was him before he got in just in time. If he had stayed outside for a second longer the guards that came to check the room would have caught him. 

 

     Youngjae panted heavily once the guards decided a search of the closet wasn’t needed since no one would have been fast enough to pick the lock of the door before the guards came. He clutched at his arm, breathing deeply. Bambam and Jackson sat in the closet, shocked at the fact that Youngjae was wounded. The tingling sensation was back and stronger than ever. “Do you-” Bambam began to ask before Youngjae shushed him. Youngjae tried to will the sensation off once more, but Jackson interrupted his concentration. “You should let me take a look at that.” Jackson said as he reached for Youngjae’s wounded arm. Youngjae slapped his hand away. Jackson reached for the wound again. “Just let me help you.” Youngjae glared at Jackson, and the tingling sensation almost took over his mind. “I swear if you touch me I’ll cut off your fingers and make you eat them.” Youngjae swallowed before closing his eyes and thumping his head on the door. Jackson was quick to back away from the panting man. Youngjae tried to fight the feeling trying to engulf him, but in the end he lost the battle. Youngjae was only able to let out a whimper before he drowned in the darkness that took over his mind. 

 

     Bambam noticed right away that something was off about the wounded man. Youngjae’s face went slack, and when he opened his eyes they looked similar to the way Yugyeom’s did earlier. They were glazed over, and it seemed like he was looking at something far away from where he was. Youngjae rolled his neck before he took his hand off of the bullet wound. Youngjae looked at his hand as he flexed his fingers. Youngjae let out a sigh of relief before he looked around the room. There was a sink at the back of the closet, along with rolls of paper towels. Youngjae stood up and walked over to the sink. He wet a few paper towels before pressing them to his wound. He then turned to Jackson. “Take off your shirt.” “What?” Youngjae shifted his weight onto his left hip. “I said take off your shirt. I know you have an undershirt on so give me the one on top.” Jackson did as Youngjae said. Youngjae looked around the room once more, spotting a pair of scissors. He then told Bambam to cut the shirt into strips. Once that was done Youngjae tied the wad of paper towels to his wound with the shirt strips, making sure he didn’t tie it too tight. Bambam looked confused. “What about the bullet? Don’t you need to get that out?” Youngjae didn’t look at Bambam as he answered, too focused on knotting the shirt so it wouldn’t slip. “Well I’m bleeding, but not uncontrollably. And my nerves are perfectly fine since I can still move my hand. If I take the bullet out now I could risk bleeding out since the bullet might be stemming the blood flow. So best option is to cover up and worry about the bullet later.” Youngjae spoke like he was talking about something mundane. Once he was done wrapping the wound he checked his pulse. After a minute he flexed his fingers once more. “Okay, let’s go.” He said as he reached for his pistol. “You two grab the paintings. I’ll lead us out of here.” Bambam and Jackson were a little taken aback. Youngjae didn’t sound like himself. He sounded cold, and almost robotic. Youngjae turned to them. “Did you hear me?” The duo stood quickly.

 

     Bambam and Jackson quickly took the paintings and ran out of the room. Youngjae was in front, making sure every hallway they went through was clear. They were by the back door when a few guards saw them. They ran as fast as they could out the door, the guards following them. Youngjae spoke into his watch. “Yugyeom we have a blue jay. A little assistance would be greatly appreciated.” Yugyeom was quick to take the guards out. Youngjae and the other two thieves jumped into the getaway car, and as soon as the door closed mark floored it and sped away from the museum. Jaebum and Yugyeom left the party once the car was far enough away and Jinyoung was waiting for them in a different car. 

 

**They all headed towards Jaebum’s mansion.**


	7. Chapter 7

     Jaebum took a deep breath as the car he was in sped away. He didn’t think that the heist was going to go off so well. Sure there was a slip up in the middle, but all in all they had done the job they had set out to do. He closed his eyes, thinking about what he was going to do with Jackson and Bambam. He knew he had to let them go, since they had made a deal and Jaebum very rarely went back on his word. But he had to make sure Jackson deleted the recording he had. He opened his eyes so he could ask Jinyoung what he could do when he noticed Yugyeom looked stressed. “You okay?” He asked, worried about what had put the younger in such a mood. Yugyeom shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Jaebum. “Youngjae called those guards I shot a blue jay. He never does that, or at least he hasn’t since the last time he . . . slipped.” Jaebum’s eyes widened at what Yugyeom was implying. “You think he slipped?” Yugyeom shrugged. “I’m not sure. I could be wrong. Maybe it was just the first thing he thought of to say.” Jaebum took a deep breath. “I hope you’re right.” He said, praying to anyone willing to listen that Youngjae was okay.

 

     Both cars got to the mansion at the same time. Jaebum hurried out of his car, hoping that Youngjae was his happy go lucky self. Youngjae walked out of the car calmly, Jackson and Bambam close behind him. Mark went into the house, intent on setting up the medical bay to treat Youngjae. Jinyoung hopped out of the car and Yugyeom was by his side in seconds. Jinyoung sighed before wrapping his arm around Yugyeom’s waist, gently pulling him inside. He knew how upset Yugyeom would get when Youngjae slipped. Jaebum stopped and looked Youngjae over. That was when he saw that the younger man was injured. He stopped Youngjae in his tracks. “You got hurt?” Youngjae looked into the leader’s eyes. “Yes, but I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” “Don’t worry about it? You’re hurt, how am I supposed to stay calm about that? Let me take a look.” Jaebum reached for the wound, but Youngjae stepped back. “I said I’m fine. If I say I’m fine you should believe me. You shouldn't be so emotionally attached if you want to be a good leader. ” Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed. “You slipped. I told you to go in and get those morons out. I told you to be safe. You should have backed out of the mission when you felt like you were slipping.” Youngjae scowled at Jaebum. “Well, I was a little busy doing my job. I had two choices. Give up and have your sorry ass go to jail, or go in and risk slipping. The choice was pretty clear to me.” Jaebum fumed and grabbed Youngjae by the wrists. “Or you could have given up and I could have sent someone else in. You aren’t the only skilled person here. Jinyoung would have made it just fine.” Youngjae looked infuriated. “Let go of me or else I’ll knock your teeth in.” Youngjae said, trying to yank his arms out of Jaebum’s grasp. Jaebum held on tighter. “I’ll let go of you when you get a hold of yourself.” Youngjae didn’t listen as he kicked his leg up to hit Jaebum in his stomach. Jaebum anticipated the move and let Youngjae’s arms go, grabbing onto his leg and twisting it so Youngjae lost his balance. Youngjae landed on his hands and knees with a slap, and the force of the fall was enough to make him wail in pain from the pressure being put on his wounded arm.  Youngjae rolled onto his back, grabbing at his injury.

 

     Jaebum looked sadly down at Youngjae. “Let’s get you all healed up and then we can work on getting the real Youngjae back.” He said as he yanked Youngjae up into a standing position by his shirt collar. Youngjae complied, but only because the pain in his arm was excruciating. Jackson and Bambam stood awkwardly to the side, not knowing exactly what to do. They got their answer when Jaebum looked back at them. “Follow me. We have things we need to discuss.” So they followed the duo to the medical bay, where Mark was just finishing setting up the equipment he needed. Mark gestured for Youngjae to sit on the cot, which the younger man did silently. Mark gently took hold of Youngjae’s arm and unraveled the makeshift bandages. “So how bad is the pain Youngjae?” The younger man rolled his eyes. “Don’t ask stupid questions, you know how bad it hurts to be shot. Just get the bullet out. With the way it’s lodged in my arm I’m pretty sure there’ll be minimal bleeding.” Mark nodded, reaching for the tweezers. “And how are you sure you won’t bleed out?” Jaebum asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Youngjae didn’t look at Jaebum as he answered. “Because I’ve been shot enough times to know when it’s serious.” Mark carefully took the bullet out. Like Youngjae predicted there was minimal bleeding, but he did need a few stitches to close up the wound. Mark had just finished bandaging the wound when Jackson spoke up. “So you wanted to talk?” Jaebum turned to him and nodded. “You can wait in the briefing room. I need to deal with Youngjae first.” Youngjae scoffed. “Nice, just keep talking like I’m not right here.” He said, stomping his way past the duo. Jaebum grabbed his uninjured arm. “Oh no you don’t. You’re staying right here so we can fix this.”

 

     The only way Bambam could describe the look Youngjae gave Jaebum was pure hatred. “Fix this? Fix what? What are you planning to fix?” Jaebum spun Youngjae around, and looked back up to Jackson and Bambam. “Like I said. Briefing room.” They nodded as they walked off, Mark was close behind them. Jaebum and Youngjae stood in the medical bay alone. “Now Youngjae-” Youngjae cut him off. “Why do you guys do this? Every time the ‘real Youngjae’ slips you guys make me go away. I’m real too.” He says angrily. Jaebum sighs. “Look, I’m not here to decide if you’re real or not. I know you’re real, I have eyes. But you aren’t the real Youngjae. This isn’t who he is.” Youngjae’s hands clenched into tight fists. “And how would you know that? I’m what Youngjae was trained to be, doesn’t that make me the real one? I’ve been here just as long as he has. Why can’t you guys just accept that? I’m a part of him!” Jaebum took a deep breath so he wouldn’t yell. “As much as you want to believe that, you and I both know that isn’t true. Youngjae has been here longer. And while you are what Youngjae was trained to be, you aren’t the real Youngjae. You were created to be the way you are, Youngjae has been there all along. So I think it’s about time you give Youngjae his body back.” Youngjae’s eyes filled with tears. “Why do you like him so much? I’m way better than him. I do everything right the first time. I mean look at this!” Youngjae points to the bandages on his arm. “This wouldn’t have happened if I was in control. Why can’t you just let me be?” Jaebum sighed and walked towards Youngjae and rested his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. “I’m doing it for your own good. You’re great on missions, I’ll give you that. But you aren’t stable. The real Youngjae is. You fade in and out, and that’s dangerous to the both of you. So I just need you to go back to your space and let Youngjae out. Okay?” Youngjae looks like he’s fighting himself. And suddenly his face is blank. All life leaves his eyes, and any tension in his body seems to bleed out. “Youngjae?” Jaebum asks, grabbing the other man before he can collapse to the floor. “Fuck not again.” He says as he picks up Youngjae to lay him in a cot.

 

     Youngjae doesn't even blink as he is placed on his back on the cot. Jaebum tries gently shaking Youngjae to try to get him back. It doesn’t seem to work, however, since Youngjae doesn’t acknowledge the shaking. Jaebum groans and pulls out his phone. He calls the only person he knows that can snap Youngjae out of this. The phone is answered after the third ring. “Hello?” “Yugyeom? I need you in the medical bay. Youngjae’s gone blank on me and I can’t snap him out of it.” “I’ll be there in a minute.” Jaebum hung up the phone and tried to snap Youngjae out of his stupor until Yugyeom walked into the room. Jaebum sighed in relief. “You go talk to Bambam and Jackson. I’ll get him out.” Jaebum took one last look at Youngjae before he left. He noticed that tears were streaming down the younger man’s face. The sight broke Jaebum’s heart. 

 

**Jaebum closed the door as Yugyeom got to work.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

     Jaebum sighed as he walked his way to the briefing room. He rubbed at his temples to help with the headache he felt coming on. He got to the door of the briefing room and let out a long sigh. He knew that this meeting was going to have to go quick, since snapping Youngjae out of his blank state tended to end badly. With that thought in mind he opened the large doors to the briefing room, and once he did the two occupants in the room looked up to him. “I want to make this quick. So all of this will be water under the bridge if you delete the recording you have of our plan to rob the museum.” Jackson took his phone out, placing it on the table. “Do I have your word on that?” Jaebum flopped into a chair. “I give you my word that neither I or any of my team will bother you ever again. Do I have your word that you’ll delete those recordings and show that same courtesy back?” Jackson looked to Bambam, who nodded. “Okay. But I have one last question for you before I delete this.” Jaebum let out of huff of frustration, but he nodded his head. “What was wrong with Youngjae?” Jaebum bristled at the question. “What do you mean by that?” Jackson’s eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t play dumb. You know what I mean. Something happened to him on that heist. One minute he was in pain and then the next he got super weird. Plus Youngjae doesn’t seem like the type of guy to talk back to you like that.” Jaebum sighed. “I’m guessing that my choices are to tell the truth or you’ll go to the police?” Bambam shook his head. “I mean if it’s really that hard to say you don’t have to. We’re not complete assholes.” He said taking the phone from Jackson. “But just answer this. Does it have something to do with the orphanage his father owned?” Jaebum looked confused. “How do you know-” Before he could finish his question they all heard the sound of Youngjae screaming.

 

     Jaebum ran like a bat out of hell through the hallways of the mansion, cursing the entire time. He didn’t even care that Bambam and Jackson were right on his heels, he was more focused on getting to Youngjae. He burst through the door of the medical bay, looking frantically for Youngjae. Jaebum spotted him sitting on the cot he had been laid on. Youngjae was curled into a small ball, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. His head was buried in his arms as he sobbed hysterically. Jaebum slowly walked over to Youngjae, not wanting to startle him. While Jaebum was walking toward Youngjae, Bambam took a look around the room. Where was Yugyeom? Did he leave the room? His question was answered when he felt a small tug on his shirt. Bambam turned to the other male, who quickly let go of the fabric he was tugging. Bambam couldn’t explain it but it looked like Yugyeom was trying to make himself look small. The younger man was slightly hunched over, and his knees were bent a little bit. Bambam noticed the glazed look in his eye had returned. Yugyeom didn’t say anything, but he slowly reached out to grab Bambam’s shirt again. However, he was more hesitant this time, like he was expecting Bambam to reject him. Bambam decided to let Yugyeom do as he pleased, since he wasn’t entirely sure how fragile this space Yugyeom was in was. Yugyeom curled his fingers into Bambam’s shirt once more, but this time he took a few small steps towards him, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. Bambam wasn’t sure what to do, so he did nothing and turned his attention back to Youngjae and Jaebum. But he was sure to slowly extend one of his hands and take hold of Yugyeom’s empty one. 

 

     At that time Jaebum was sitting on Youngjae’s bed, trying to get his attention. But Youngjae was too far gone, his sobs getting louder and his breathing quicker. Jaebum gently grabbed at Youngjae’s arms, but this made the situation worse since the younger man immediately started struggling against the leader’s hold. “Don’t touch me. Let me go!” Youngjae shrieked as he fought against Jaebum’s hands. “Youngjae? Are you listening to me?” Youngjae sobbed. “How do you know my name? Who are you? Where am I? What did you do to me?” Youngjae’s eyes were closed tight. Jaebum managed to pry Youngjae’s arms away from his face. “Open your eyes Youngjae. You know who I am.” Youngjae did as Jaebum said, but only slightly. Once he saw Jaebum’s face his eyes seemed to light up in recognition. “Jaebum?” He asked, sniffling. “That’s right. I’m right here Youngjae. No one is going to hurt you. Okay?” Youngjae sniffled once more before he rushed into Jaebum’s arms, holding on to the older man as tightly as he could. Jaebum gently ran his hands over Youngjae’s back in an effort to sooth the tension he felt there. “Welcome back Youngjae.” He said, holding his lover tighter. Jaebum looked around to see if he could find Yugyeom, but he saw that the youngest was clutching onto Bambam. Jaebum let out a sigh. 

 

     “Yugyeom?” Yugyeom looked to the leader at the sound of his name. “Do you need Jinyoung?” Yugyeom shook his head, grabbing onto Bambam tighter. “Are you lying because you don’t want to bother him?” Yugyeom bit his lip before nodding. Jaebum chuckled. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Just as Jaebum had finished saying that Jinyoung walked through the door, huffing and puffing as he tried to catch his breath. “Sorry. I was out getting some groceries and Mark called me about the screams while I was at the market.” Jinyoung turned and saw the state Yugyeom was in. He smiled before extending his arms, and Yugyeom was quick to fill them. Jinyoung sighed before pulling back. He looked to Jaebum and saw the leader looking to the other two in the room. “Youngjae?” Youngjae looked up from where he had been hiding in Jaebum’s neck. “I think the adults need to talk. Do you want to come with me and Yugyeom so we can make dinner?” Youngjae looked to Jaebum. “I’ll be there in a minute okay?” He said, pecking Youngjae on the forehead. Youngjae slowly got out of the bed and took Jinyoung’s unoccupied hand. The trio left the room, Yugyeom and Youngjae happily humming as they walked to the kitchen. Bambam and Jackson turned to Jaebum. Jaebum looks back at them before  he points to two chairs by the bed. “Have a seat.” Once they are settled Jaebum turns to Bambam. “The only reason I’m telling you everything I’m about to say is because Yugyeom trusts you. He usually keeps far away from people he doesn’t trust when he’s in that space. But I’m only going to tell you this once, so pay attention.” Bambam and Jackson nod before Jaebum starts the story.

 

     “Youngjae and Yugyeom’s childhoods were . . . different. They grew up in the orphanage Youngjae’s father owned. Or at least on the surface it was an orphanage.” Jaebum took a deep breath. “In reality it was more like a lab. Youngjae’s father wanted to make the world’s first super soldier.” Jackson interrupted. “You mean like Captain America?” Jaebum hummed. “Kind of like that. But for crime instead of justice. And instead of doing that experiment on a grown man he used children. His theory was that if the children were raised to be soldiers they would grow up to be stronger than a regular man. And that’s how it started. They were just teaching the children to fight at a young age. But soon the experiment . . . changed. They started messing with different chemicals and injecting weird drugs into the kids. Yugyeom and Youngjae were one of the few who survived all the experiments.” Bambam wrapped his arms around his torso. “The fact that Youngjae’s dad did it to his own kid. I mean it was bad enough that he was doing it on other children but you would think he would have protected his own flesh and blood.” Jaebum nodded his head. “That man was sick. He treated those kids like they were nothing more then pawns in his little game. So many died at his hands but he wanted to play God so bad he didn’t even think of stopping. So even after all of those experiments Youngjae and Yugyeom trained until they couldn’t stand anymore. I think the only reason they survived is because they knew they had each other.” 

 

     Jackson cleared his throat. “So are the other personalities a result of the experiments?” Jaebum nodded. “But we’ve never been able to tell if the other personalities were a result of the drugs or the trauma. Whenever we try to figure it out they go blank on us.” Bambam asked a question next. “How did you guys meet? I’m guessing these experiments were secret?” Jaebum sat back, putting his weight on his hands as he leaned back. “Well his father needed money for all of his research. So he took a couple of loans out from my father. We didn’t really know what he was doing, but my father funded it anyway. Youngjae’s dad got behind on his payments and that’s when we were faced with the horror of that orphanage’s secret. I only wish we had figured it out sooner.” Jaebum looked to the ceiling. “I’ll never forget the look on Youngjae’s face that day. He looked so relieved, but so afraid. It was like he thought he was dreaming.” Jaebum chuckled a bit. “He was holding onto Yugyeom for dear life. He didn’t let go of him for hours.” Jaebum took a deep breath in. “It took a long time for Youngjae to trust us. Yugyeom was a bit more trusting. To the point that Yugyeom used to have to bring Youngjae’s food to him since he refused to leave his room. But once we got that trust and he started opening up to us it felt like there was something that just clicked. They’ve been on our team ever since.” “How long ago was that?” Jackson asked. “Five years now.” Bambam took out Jackson's phone from where he stored it in his pocket. He passed the phone over to Jackson. “Tell all of your contacts to destroy the audio.” He then turned back to Jaebum. “We’ll stay out of your hair from now on.” Jaebum cleared his throat. “I’ll stay out of yours too.” Jaebum got up and grabbed a spare pen and paper from the desk in the medical bay. He scribbled something and handed the paper to Bambam. “How about we coordinate our heists so they don’t cross paths next time?” Bambam smiled as he took the paper.

 

**“Sounds like a plan.”**

 


	9. Chapter 9

     Jaebum walked Jackson and Bambam through the halls, since he rarely allowed guests to leave his home unaccompanied. A question was eating at Bambam about everything Jaebum had told them. “Is it okay if I ask a question?” Jaebum nodded his head, giving Bambam his full attention. “How does Yugyeom get Youngjae out of blank states?” Jaebum hummed. “I don’t know. We’ve never really asked. We figured if they wanted us to know they would tell us.” Bambam nodded. “That makes sense. You probably didn’t want to get too in their face about these types of things.” “Exactly. We help in whatever way we can, but if they don’t want to talk about it we don’t force them.” Jackson smiled. “You guys really care for them, huh?” Jaebum gave his own smile at that.  “Yeah. It’s weird but it almost feels like we raised them in a way. When they first got here they didn’t know much other than killing and fighting. I didn’t think we were going to be able to get through to them.” Jackson asked another question. “So why did you take them in? I mean I’m sure there were other places they could have gone.” Jaebum’s face fell a little bit. “I’m not really sure myself. I guess we all just kind of felt for them. All of us have been in this business since we were young. But we all wanted to be here, they didn’t get the choice. I think we took them in because we knew nowhere else was going to give them a choice either.” Bambam tilted his head. “What do you mean by that?” Jaebum wracked his brain to find the right wording. “If they went anywhere else they would have been forced to unlearn everything they were taught. Which is good. But I think they’ve been like this so long they don’t know how to be anything else. So instead of just forcing them to be ‘normal’ we gave them a chance to choose what kind of life they wanted to pursue, and they both chose to be on the team.”

 

     At that point in the conversation the trio was passing the kitchen. Suddenly Bambam felt a tug on his sleeve. Bambam turned to see Yugyeom standing behind him, biting his lip. Bambam smiled  at him. “Hey Yugyeom. What’s up?” Yugyeom tugged on Bambam’s sleeve a few times before he spoke. “Bambam stay?” Bambam turned to Jaebum. Jaebum cleared his throat a bit. “I guess Gyeomie wants his new friend to stay for dinner?” He said, filling in the blanks Yugyeom left. Yugyeom nodded. “Please.” He added, his eyes practically sparkling in hope. Bambam looked to Jackson, a small pout on his face. Jackson chuckled. “You know what? I’ll do you one better. If Jaebum says it’s okay we can stay for the night.” Yugyeom quickly turned his attention to the leader, bouncing a little bit in place with the idea of his friend staying at his house all night. Jaebum sighed, knowing he was whipped for the boy with stars in his eyes. “Alright. Bambam and Jackson can stay for the night. Now go make sure Youngjae knows so he doesn’t get scared later.” Yugyeom squealed in delight before running over to give the leader a big hug. He then went to tell Youngjae about their guests. “And make sure Jinyoung is making enough food for all of us!” Jaebum yelled after him. Jaebum chuckled. “Strange. I’ve never seen Yugyeom take a liking to someone so fast. Especially in that space. He usually stays away from new people for a few weeks.” Bambam smiled. “What can I say? I’m just super lovable.” Bambam made kissy faces at the leader. Jaebum made a face of disgust before walking to the kitchen. Jackson and Bambam followed him, laughing quietly amongst themselves.

 

     Bambam and Jackson were expecting to take the opposite end of the table like they always had, but once Yugyeom saw Bambam and Jackson he grabbed them and pulled them so they were sitting on either side of him. Youngjae sat across from them, looking at the duo with curious eyes. Yugyeom smiled at Youngjae, a smile that was return with a smaller one. The rest of dinner was different from what Bambam and Jackson were used to. Instead of the silence and occasional whisper here and there dinner was lively. Mostly because Yugyeom kept babbling throughout the meal. He rambled on about various topics. Like how much fun he had on the heist, how excited he was for the night, and how many games he wanted to play with their guests. Jinyoung hummed along, waiting for peak opportunities to shovel spoonfuls of dinner in Yugyeom’s mouth since the younger man didn’t pause for a second in his excited ramblings. Whenever he managed to get a spoonful in Yugyeom would pause and diligently chew and swallow before speaking again. Yugyeom would drag Jackson and Bambam into the conversation whenever he could, hanging off of their every word as they spoke. Things were a lot more quiet on Youngjae’s side of the table. Youngjae kept staring at Bambam and Jackson, as if he didn’t know what to make of them. Whenever Yugyeom mentioned him Youngjae would brighten up and add to the conversation, but for the most part he observed the reactions of the guests. It was as if he was waiting for them to spring on him. Jaebum had noticed, and placed a hand on Youngjae’s back, smoothing it up and down and whispering something into the younger’s ear. Youngjae looked a lot more relaxed from that point on. When dinner had ended Yugyeom pulled Bambam and Youngjae into the living room so they could play. Before the rest of the adults could join the trio Jaebum stopped them. “We can leave the kids to Bambam.” He turned to Jackson.

  
“ **There’s something I want to talk to you about.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I hope you all enjoy it! I'll make sure the next few chapters are their normal lengths.


	10. Chapter 10

     Yugyeom pulled Bambam onto the rug in the middle of the living room. Yugyeom ran over to the big chest that sat next to the sofa, pulling out various toys to play with. He grabbed as many as his arms could carry before dropping them off at the rug, smiling widely the entire time. Before he sat back on the rug he ran back over towards the chest, reaching into the little shelf next to it. From the shelf he pulled out a coloring book, a box of colored pencils, and a small folding table. Yugyeom sat on the floor before turning to Bambam. “Bambam help?” Yugyeom asked, holding out the folding table for Bambam to open. Bambam couldn’t help but smile. “Of course I will Gyeomie.” He said, taking the table. It was simple enough to unfold, so the table was set quickly. Yugyeom clapped when the table was set and placed it in front of Youngjae, who had been silently watching from a distance. Yugyeom then put the coloring book and colored pencils in front of Youngjae, who gave the younger a small smile before he started to look through the large book. Yugyeom bounces his way over to the rug Bambam is sitting on. “Bambam wants to play?” Yugyeom asked, holding up an Iron Man action figure. Bambam nods. “Is Youngjae gonna play with us?” He asks, looking over at the boy he had mentioned. Yugyeom shook his head. “Youngjae don’t like to play loud.” He explained. Bambam hummed in understanding. “Okay, let’s make sure we aren’t too loud then.” Yugyeom smiles wide before grabbing a firetruck. 

 

     Bambam and Yugyeom played quietly for a while, Bambam even lost track of the time as they played. It was strange, since Bambam was used to Yugyeom being sarcastic and slightly evil. This version of Yugyeom was just adorable. Bambam was also getting used to Youngjae’s change in personality, since he was used to Youngjae being more serious and dangerous. The Youngjae he was interacting with right now was painfully silent, only making noises when Yugyeom accidently dropped his toys. Youngjae didn’t even look at him, he just kept his eyes on either his coloring book or Yugyeom. Yugyeom didn’t seem to have a problem with it, since whenever the two locked eyes Yugyeom would wave happily. Bambam felt a little bad, though. He felt like Youngjae was being left out of the fun him and Yugyeom were having. While he knew Youngjae didn’t want to play anything too loud, he still wished there was a way he could include him. Bambam was pulled out of his thoughts by Yugyeom tapping on his nose. Bambam smiled at Yugyeom. “You okay?” The younger asked. Bambam nodded his head. “Sorry Gyeomie. I just got a little distracted.” Bambam looked at Youngjae one more time. “Is there a game that Youngjae can play with us? He looks a little lonely over there.” Yugyeom hums, trying to think. His face lights up when an idea hits him. Yugyeom gets up and runs to the toy chest, pulling out a few puzzles. “Jaejae likes these!” He said happily, placing them on the rug. Bambam smiled. “He likes puzzles?” Yugyeom nodded. “Jaejae likes the pictures.” Bambam nodded. “Do you want to see if Jaejae wants to play puzzles with us?” Yugyeom nodded. “Okay.” He said getting up from the rug once more. He walked over to Youngjae, getting his attention by knocking on the table gently. Yugyeom whispered into Youngjae’s ear. Youngjae looked nervous, which led Bambam to guess that Yugyeom had asked to play. Youngjae bit his lip, looking a bit conflicted before he whispered back into Yugyeom’s ear. Yugyeom pouted, but then he seemed to light up when he saw his fingers. Yugyeom pointed to his fingers, which were still covered in the band aids Bambam had put on earlier. Yugyeom whispered excitedly into Youngjae’s ear, showing the bandaged fingers to his friend. Youngjae still looked hesitant, but he followed Yugyeom to the rug. 

 

     “Jaejae wants to play!” Yugyeom said, happily skipping to the rug. Bambam smiled to Youngjae, trying to seem as friendly as he possibly could. “Hi Jaejae. Do you want to choose the puzzle that we do?” Youngjae shyly nodded, reaching for a puzzle with the image of a little white puppy on it. He presented the puzzle to Bambam, as if to ask if the puzzle was okay. Bambam gently took the puzzle from Youngjae’s hands, looking at the little dog on the cover of the box. “Good choice, Jaejae. I love puppies.” He said as he opened the box, spilling the puzzle pieces onto the floor. Youngjae stayed silent, but he looked more relaxed as the three of them did the puzzle. Youngjae even came out of his shell on his own sometimes, passing pieces to Bambam if he found ones the other boy needed. Bambam would always smile. Yugyeom chatted with the both of them, although he was quieter than he was at dinner. Youngjae clapped his hands when the last piece of the puzzle was put into place. “What a cute puppy!” Bambam said, and Youngjae smiled wide at him. Bambam was a little taken aback, he didn’t think he had ever seen Youngjae smile the entire time he was here. They did a few more puzzles together, until Yugyeom decided they should all color together. Youngjae was quick to agree as he got up to get the coloring supplies. Once they had settled down with their pictures Bambam decided he wanted to get to know the boys better. “So Gyeomie?” Yugyeom gave Bambam his full attention. “I never got to ask how old you and Jaejae are. Do you want to tell me?” Yugyeom smiled. “I’m this many!” Yugyeom said, holding up three fingers. Bambam turned to Youngjae. “And how old is Jaejae?” Bambam didn’t expect Youngjae to answer, so he was surprised when Youngjae quietly held up four fingers. “Wow, the two of you are so big.” He said, wincing when Yugyeom let out a high pitched squeal of happiness. Youngjae also covered his ears at the sound. 

 

     The three of them continued to color until Bambam decided to pop in a movie for the boys. It was a bit of a hassle, since they wanted to watch different movies, but eventually they all agreed to watch Toy Story. Yugyeom sat next to Bambam, leaning on the slightly older boy. Youngjae decided to wrap himself in a blue blanket on a separate couch. Youngjae seemed entranced by the movie, his eyes not leaving the screen. “Want me to tell you a secret?” Yugyeom asked halfway through the movie. Youngjae had fallen asleep on the other couch, and Bambam could hear him softly snoring. “Sure, Gyeomie.” Yugyeom leaned over to whisper to Bambam. “Sometimes Jaejae is scary.” Bambam thought the younger was talking about the other Youngjae. “Really?” Yugyeom nodded. “Then he sleeps with his eyes open.” Bambam knew Yugyeom was talking about Youngjae’s blank states. “Do you help him when he sleeps with his eyes open?” Yugyeom nodded, a smile on his face. “How do you help him?” Bambam hoped Yugyeom would tell him, but if Yugyeom wasn’t comfortable he wouldn’t push it. Yugyeom’s smile fell off his face and he looked to Youngjae. “I do this.” Yugyeom gently grabbed the back of Bambam’s head by his hair. When he spoke his voice was deep, and he sounded angry. “Get up.” Bambam swore he felt a chill run down his spine. “Wow.” He said, not knowing how to respond. Yugyeom sighed, a frown on his face. “That’s how his papa woke him up.” Bambam felt his heart break. “Did he wake you up like that too?” Yugyeom shook his head. He grabbed Bambam’s hand and pushed the other boy’s fingers until Bambam felt pain in his hands. Yugyeom made cracking sounds, and Bambam swore he was going to lose his dinner at the implications of what Yugyeom was showing him. Was that man so cruel that he would break a child’s finger if they didn’t get up quickly enough? Yugyeom leaned against Bambam once more. “He was a meanie.” Bambam nodded, wrapping his arms around Yugyeom. Bambam ran his hand up and down Yugyeom’s arm until the younger fell asleep. Bambam was about to drift off himself when he heard someone enter the room. He looked over and saw Jackson, who quietly walked over until he was close enough to whisper. 

 

**“I have some news.”**

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

     While Bambam had gone off to play with the “kids” Jackson walked to the meeting room with Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Mark. Jackson sat in his seat, not entirely sure why Jaebum wanted to talk to him. “I’ll speak with you in a minute Jackson, I just need to talk to Jinyoung and Mark first. Do you mind waiting here?” Jackson shrugged. “I don’t mind. Take your time.” He said as he pulled out his phone. Jaebum and the other two men left the room going to a room that was connected to it. Once the other two men were settled Jaebum cleared his throat. “I wanted to talk to you guys about something important. I trust the two of you with my life, and I really value both of your opinions. So what I need from the both of you is complete honesty. Okay?” Both men nodded. Jaebum shifted in his seat a little before speaking again. “I think it would be a good idea for Jackson and Bambam to join the team.” Mark remained calm but Jinyoung looked concerned at the statement. 

 

     Jinyoung shook his head. “I don’t think we should.” Jaebum gestured to Jinyoung. “And what is your reasoning for that?” Jinyoung sighed as he leaned back in his seat. “I’m not sure if we should trust them that quickly. I mean we’ve only been on one mission with them, and it almost ended badly. The only reason they got out of that place safely was because Youngjae went in to save them. I don’t want this to happen every time we send them out on a mission, it could really hurt the boys if they keep switching around.” Jaebum nodded. “And you Mark? What do you think?” Mark hummed. “Jinyoung has some valid concerns, but I think we should look at the bigger picture here. Jackson and Bambam are really good at what they do. I mean look at the Jeons. They were one of the most protected families in Korea and those two managed to rob them blind. And you both have to take into account that the reason they almost failed their mission in the first place was because I didn’t disable the alarm they triggered. If I had done that they would have gotten the job done. On top of that they were smart enough to get evidence that would have put all of us in jail. So while I’m not sure about how they would work in our team, I am sure that they are more than capable for the job.”

 

     Jaebum rubbed at his temples a bit as he leaned in his chair. “Both of you make good points. I’m just not sure what to do. There’s just something telling me I should at least try having them on the team. I mean did you see how quickly Yugyeom befriended Bambam? Yugyeom never does that, he didn’t even do it when we got him out of the orphanage.” Mark nods his head, Jinyoung still looks unconvinced. “Well, let’s see how he’s doing now. Yugyeom brought him to the living room, and I think we have cameras there.” Jaebum nodded as he pressed a button on his chair. The wall opened up, revealing a large TV with multiple camera feeds on it. Jaebum pressed another button so the feed from the living room took up the whole screen. The trio watched and was pleased that Bambam wanted to include Youngjae in their games. They expected Youngjae to reject the offer and continue coloring, but they were shocked when Youngjae actually went to play with Bambam. Of course Yugyeom was there to help, but Youngjae was never one to trust so quickly no matter what his head space was. Jaebum turned off the TV when Youngjae hesitantly held up four fingers when Bambam asked the two boys how old they were. “I’ve never seen Youngjae take to someone so quickly.” Jinyoung said, his mouth a little slack. Mark hummed in agreement. “And neither of them have ever told us directly how old they were. They must be really comfortable with Bambam.” Jaebum was seemed to be frozen but the other two men in the room could see the wheels in his head turning. Jinyoung spoke up. “Well, my opinion has changed a little. I’m not sure if we can trust them but if Youngjae and Yugyeom are so comfortable around Bambam  maybe it’s worth a shot. Maybe he can get them to open up more.” Jaebum and Mark nodded.

 

     The three of them returned to the room Jackson was sitting in. When Jackson heard the door open he looked up from his phone. He saw the serious looks the trio had and decided to put his phone away. The trio sat down, and Jaebum was the first to speak. “I have a proposal for you. But before I get into that; can you tell us a little bit about Bambam?” Jackson’s eyebrows furrowed. “Bambam? What do you want to know?” Mark spoke up then. “Just things about his past maybe? It’s just . . . Yugyeom and Youngjae take a long time to trust people. But look at this.” Mark turned on the screen that was in the center of the table. Bambam and the other boys were trying to pick a movie to watch. Yugyeom and Youngjae were laughing at Bambam as he made a show of pulling different movies out of the cabinet. The men in the room looked on fondly as Bambam popped in the movie they finally chose. Mark put the TV on mute. “See? We’ve never been able to connect with the boys like that. Do you have a clue why the boys would trust him that much?” Jackson thought for a moment, reflecting on what we knew about Bambam’s past. His eyes lit up a little bit. “Maybe it’s because he understands where they’re coming from?” 

 

     Jaebum tilted his head in confusion. “In what sense?” Jackson sat up straight in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “Bambam knows what it’s like to be abandoned at a young age.” Jackson looked at the muted screen, where Bambam was cuddling on the couch with Yugyeom. “Bambam’s family treated him like he was invisible. Physically he had a family, but emotionally he was pretty much an orphan. I think he understands the boys in a way that we can’t.” Jackson leaned forward in his seat until his elbows were resting against the table. “But that’s just my guess. It could just be because Bambam is closer to their age so they trust him more.” Jackson looked at the screen and noticed Youngjae had fallen asleep. Yugyeom was doing something to Bambam’s fingers, and Bambam himself looked horrified. “What’s going on there?” The rest of the men in the room saw what Jackson was talking about. “I don’t know. Mark can you turn the sound on and play it back?” Mark did as Jaebum said. The four men in the room watched the interaction Bambam and Yugyeom had, their hearts shattering when Yugyeom talked about how he brought Youngjae back from blank states. Jaebum looked the most heart broken out of all of them. Jinyoung was nearly in tears when Yugyeom reenacted how Youngjae’s father would wake him up. Mark’s jaw was clenched, and Jackson was sure if Youngjae’s father wasn’t imprisoned the man would have gone and killed him. Jaebum turned off the screen when Yugyeom stopped talking. There was a moment of silence before Jaebum spoke up. “No wonder they always shut us down when we ask about the blanks states.” Jaebum leaned back in his chair. “They never would have told us, but Yugyeom trusts Bambam enough to tell him.” Jaebum looked to Jackson. “Which is why I want you to join our team.” Jackson looked up from the screen. “You want us to what?” 

 

     Jaebum took a deep breath before repeating himself. “I want you and Bambam to join our team. If Yugyeom trusts Bambam enough to tell him all of these things I think your addition to the team would be good for the two of them. You don’t have to. It really is up to you, and if you want you can talk to Bambam first. But please consider it.” Jackson nodded. “I’ll talk to Bambam about it. I don’t want to make the decision for him.” With that Jackson stood up from his chair, making his way over to the living room, Jinyoung and Mark close behind him. Jaebum sat in the briefing room, processing the information that had been dumped on him. Jackson walked into the living room, waking Bambam up in the process. “I have some news.” He said, stepping out of the way so Jinyoung and Mark could take Youngjae and Yugyeom to bed. Youngjae was swiftly picked up by Mark, since the younger man slept like the dead and no amount of shaking would wake him up. Jinyoung gently woke Yugyeom up, since the boy was too tall for him to carry. Once they had all left the room Jackson sat down next to Bambam, taking the younger man’s hands in his own. “What’s going on?” Bambam asked, not sure what to make of the look on Jackson’s face. “Jaebum wants us to join the team.” Bambam froze for a moment, not believing his ears. “He says that Yugyeom and Youngjae trust you a lot, and they’ve told you things they’ve never told anyone else. So he wants us to join. He says it would be good for them. But I want to know what you think.” Bambam thought for a long time. He thought over the pros and cons of staying in the mansion. Eventually he smiled at Jackson. 

 

**“Let’s do it.”**


	12. Chapter 12

     There was light filtering in through the white curtains that nearly blinded Bambam as he opened his eyes. He stretched his arms as he woke up. He felt the warmth of Jackson’s strong arms around his waist. He chuckled, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to leave the bed until Jackson woke up. He took in a deep breath, and he was greeted with the sweet smell of waffles wafting through the air. He slapped at the arms around his waist. “Come on sleepy head. It smells like there’s breakfast waiting for us.” Jackson groaned and tightened his grip on Bambam’s waist. “Noooo, just give me five more minutes.” Bambam laughed before pinching at his boyfriend’s sides, effectively waking him up. The duo got out of the bed and started to get ready for the day ahead of them. Bambam walked out of their room and walked down the hall to get to the kitchen. 

 

     Jackson and Bambam had been on the team for a year now, and they both agreed it was one of the best years of their lives. The year was filled with fun missions that challenged everything Jackson and Bambam knew. Of course getting use to a new team came with some growing pains. Jaebum and his team were very set in their ways and at first they very rarely listened to what Jackson and Bambam had to say. Youngjae was usually the most willing to hear Jackson and Bambam out, and the duo were glad they had someone on their side. Eventually the team respected Jackson and Bambam’s opinions more. Since then the teamwork was a lot smoother, and they had gained the reputation as one of the most respected groups in all of the crime world. Yugyeom and Youngjae were doing better since they had found a confidant in Bambam. That wasn’t to say that they never switched. They had, especially in the beginning. But the team helped them find healthier ways to deal with the switches, rather than just trying to force them to switch back. It was a journey the duo knew they were never going to finish, but it was comforting to know they weren’t on the journey alone. Speaking of Youngjae and Yugyeom, they snapped Bambam out of his thoughts by ambushing him the second he walked into the kitchen. Bambam laughed as they dragged him into his usual seat in the middle of them. Breakfast was loud, as it usually was. It was hard to have a quiet breakfast when Yugyeom and Bambam refused to quiet down their chatter. The rest of the team talked amongst themselves, leaving the duo in their own little world. At the end of breakfast Jaebum herded the team into the briefing room. “So this week my father has given us the the task of collecting some debts from the Jungs. Do you guys think you're up for it?” The team smiled at their leader. Jaebum smiled back.

 

**“Alright, let’s get down to business.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double upload to end the story. Seems like a good place to end it. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
